Charmed Reborn--Episode 2, Season 1: Firsts
by Acen Warren Halliwell
Summary: A demon attack at the school jeopardizes the Charmed Ones' chances of keeping their identities a secret; the girls begin their magic training; the girls receive their whitelighter with less-than-stellar results.
1. Chapter 1

[Setting: The Heavens; October 23, 2044]

Annie: So let me get this straight: I'm a Whitelighter-Witch?

Chris: (nodding) Yup.

Annie: Just like you? (Chris and Melinda nod, while Penelope stares at Annie with an open mouth.) So you really expect me to believe that I can orb that vase (gesturing to vase) into my…?

(Annie looks down and sees the vase in her hand. She screams and lets go of the vase, causing it to drop and shatter.)

Annie: Okay, so I'm a Whitelighter-Witch, what now?

Chris: I'll go talk to the Elders while you two go; school's about to start. Orb them out, Melly.

Melinda: Okay.

(Melinda grabs her daughters and they orb out.)

**Opening Credits**


	2. Chapter 2

[Setting: Halliwell Manor. Lacey walks into the living room, yawning. She quickly ducks, avoiding a fireball. She turns her head sharply to the right.]

Lacey: What the-? (Penelope charges towards a Darklighter and jumps over him. She grabs the banister to the staircase, swings back around and kicks him in the back, sending him flying into the wall.) Okay, now let's summon my crossbow. (She moves her hand up as if to apport her crossbow and aim it, but nothing appears.) What the-?

Annie: (Rolls and lands, still facing the Darklighter.) Uh Lace, a little less standing and a little more helping would be good.

Lacey: Don't you think I'm trying?

(She rolls to avoid a fireball, abandoning her apportation plan.)

Annie: Well, try harder!

(Annie jumps up and grabs the towering support beam, using it to kick Darklighters as they charge towards her. One of the Darklighters apport their crossbow into their hand and it's loaded.)

Lacey: (walking up to Darklighter) Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you sure you want to use that arrow on her? (reaching in for crossbow) How about you just hand me the-? (The Darklighter pulls back and Lacey frowns. Taking a deep breath, she looks the Darklighter directly in his eyes.) Please give me the crossbow. Please. (The Darklighter softens up and hands Lacey the crossbow. She smiles.) Thank you. (Her smile instantly turns into a scowl and she shoots the Darklighter in the stomach with the poisonous arrow. He's vanquished and Lacey turns to other Darklighters.) Anybody else want any?

(The Darklighters all look from one to the other before being vanquished. Lacey sees Chris, Melinda, Penelope, and Annie holding athames in their hands where the Darklighters once stood.)

Melinda: Well now that that's taken care of, you three need to get to school.

Penelope: (Checks her watch.) We'll never make it in time, it's already 7:50 and we're 20 minutes away.

Lacey: Well how about I black orb us there?

Penelope: OR Annie can orb us there.

Lacey: (smirking at Annie) I see someone is a Whitelighter-Witch. I guess that means we're supposed to be sworn enemies.

Annie: (playing along) Then why not get your crossbow Miss Darklighter-Witch?

Melinda: Okay, I'll just orb you three to school. (pushing Lacey, Penelope & Annie to front door) Remember do not to tell anyone. (She looks back at Chris) Remember the plan.

Chris: I won't forget Melly.

Melinda: That's what you said last time.

(Melinda orbs out with the girls.)


	3. Chapter 3

[Setting: Schoolyard. The four come out from behind a tree.]

Melinda: Girls, come straight home afterschool today, there's more you need to learn. Oh yeah and Lacey, please don't get angry with Miss Powell, if you do, your powers will get out of control.

Lacey: It's not my fault that woman's a demon!

Melinda: Of course not. Now go before you're late, I'll be waiting.

Lacey: (rolling her eyes) Okay mom, we'll-. Where'd she go?

Penelope: (Pulls on Lacey's arm.) Lacey, let's go.

(The three girls walk into the building.)

Lacey: (walking) So other than that, I really didn't-.

(Lacey stumbles backward and looks down, all of the contents of her bag on the floor.)

Lacey & William: Sorry (laughing).

Lacey: (reaching down) I am so sorry. If only I was paying attention, then maybe I would've seen you.

William: Well I'm glad we weren't paying attention.

Lacey: Why?

William: Because I got to meet you.

Lacey: (blushing) Really?

Annie: Well, this is Lacey and who are you?

William: William Gray.

Lacey: That's pretty… unusual.

William: Well "Lacey" sounds like the perfect name.

Lacey: So did you just start here?

William: Yeah, a few days ago. I'm still struggling to find my way around.

Lacey: Ain't that the truth.

William: Freshman?

Lacey: Yup and my lovely sisters here are sophomores so they know the way better than me. Wacky Wednesdays still trip me up.

William: Well it's not Wednesday, is it?

Lacey: No, it's not. Let me see your schedule. (Lacey grabs William's schedule and looks at it.) Room 154; that's Global History and it's down the hall to your right. Right next to the dean's office.

William: Well then, I guess I better get going. Thanks again Lacey. (William turns around and begins to leave, but pauses and turns back to Lacey.) And see ya around.

Lacey: (smiling) See ya. (Lacey stares at William lovingly and sways lightly from side to side. William turns back in front of him and rounds the corner. Penelope and Annie turn to Lacey.)

Annie: What was that about?

Lacey: (looking at Annie) What?

Penelope: Can't you tell? Lacey's clearly crushing on him.

Lacey: No, I don't like William. Remember, I have a boyfriend.

Annie: (rolling her eyes) Right, Joshua: the guy that you rarely ever see. I have no idea why he's even in your life.

Lacey: He's here because he's my boyfriend and I care about him.

Penelope: More like pity him.

Lacey: (offended) I do not pity him! He's my boyfriend and I love him. Now let's get to class already, the bell's about to ring.

Penelope: Fine, but this isn't over.

Lacey: (already walking and saying over shoulder) Yes it is.

Penelope: My god that girl's stubborn!

Annie: Yeah, she's a lost cause. Now let's get to class already, we need to watch Lacey; you know Miss Powell's class is next.

(Annie and Penelope rush down the hall and walk into the classroom. They spot Lacey at the homework bin, where's she's dropping her assignment off. They rush over to her and link their arms)

Annie: Come on, let's grab our seats.

(The three girls walk to their seat and Lacey takes out a sheet of paper, beginning to write. The ruler is suddenly slammed in front of her and she looks up to see Kathy Powell staring her down.)

Kathy: Hello Miss Halliwell. How are you today?

Lacey: (Fakes a smile and tilts her head to the left.) Fine, Miss Powell. And you?

Kathy: Really Lacey, if you're going to fake a smile, at least make sure the anger doesn't show in your face. (Lacey lets out an angry growl through her smile. Miss Powell turns away from the girl and begins walking over to her desk.) Now class, yesterday, we began our unit on Psychology. What did we discuss? (The student to Lacey's left raises his hand.) Yes Carson?

Carson: We were discussing-.

(Carson's instantly cut off by shattering glass. Everyone immediately turns to the windows, where the glass frames fly and hit the wooden door.)

Kathy: Everyone, get down! Now! Get down now!

(Everyone obeys, flipping the tables up and ducking behind them.)

Lacey: What do we do? What caused this?

(Annie ducks out from the table and looks through one of the windows, noticing a group of demons marching towards them with bazookas. She quickly ducks back behind the table.)

Annie: (whispering) It's not "what", it's "who". There's a group of demons heading towards the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope: Well, we need to stop them. (Penelope stands up from the table, but is instantly pulled back down by Lacey.)

Lacey: (quietly yelling) Are you insane?! How are we going to stop them when there are two things standing in our way? The first: we're in school and can't reveal ourselves and the second: we just got our powers yesterday and don't even know how to control them.

Penelope: Well, what do you suppose we do? We can't just stand here and let these demons get closer?

(Annie suddenly gets an idea, snapping her fingers to demonstrate it.)

Annie: How fast do you think Uncle Chris and mom can get here?

Lacey: (pulling out her phone) Let's find out, shall we?

(Lacey dials Melinda's number and she answers.)

INTERCUT telephone conversation, Split Screen…

Melinda: Lacey, why are you calling me? You're in school.

Lacey: I know mom, but there's a group of (whispers) demons heading towards us right now.

Melinda: Demons?! I'll be right there.

Lacey: Wait, you need to blend in somehow, you can't just orb in.

Melinda: Relax Lacey; I know what I'm doing.

Lacey: Okay. (She looks back over her shoulder and turns back in front of her.) And hurry, they're getting closer!

Melinda: I'm on my way, evacuate the building immediately.

(Melinda hangs up the phone and Lacey puts the phone back in her pocket.)

Annie: What did mom say?

Lacey: We need to evacuate the school, now. She's coming.

Penelope: Well I have an idea on how to make this school empty.

(Penelope ducks out from behind the desk.)

Penelope: (to Kathy) Miss Powell, don't you think that everyone should be evacuated from the school?

Kathy: Good point Penelope. Everyone, exit the classroom and knock on all the doors along the way. Lacey, Penelope, Annie and Carson, go upstairs and knock on all the doors there. I'll go to Mr. Chanson's office and have him put out the announcement on the loudspeaker.

(Kathy runs to the door and everyone, except Lacey, Annie and Penelope exit. They stand. Lacey looks at the window and the approaching demons.)

Annie: Well the school's being evacuated.

(Lacey turns to her sister.)

Penelope: No, you can't be thinking…

Lacey: What else can we do?

Penelope: Uh, evacuate the school like mom said and wait for them.

Lacey: (shaking head) I'm not waiting. I'm going and stopping those demons, with or without you.

(Lacey runs to the window and jumps out.)

Penelope: Annie, go after her! She's gonna get herself killed!

(Annie runs to the window and jumps out.)

Annie: Lacey! Lacey, get back here, it's not safe!

Lacey: (still running) No way Annie, I'm stopping these demons.

(The demons stop and hold up bazookas. Lacey and Annie stop.)


	5. Chapter 5

Annie: Well, you said you wanted to stop the demons, now do it.

Lacey: (Looks around, panicked.) I didn't expect bazookas; I don't know what to do. (The demons fire the bazookas and fireballs go towards the two. Lacey and Annie jump to the right and fall on the ground.) What do we do?

Annie: You tell me.

(The girls then hear sirens and look up to see a squad car roll up to the demons. Chris and Melinda step out in slow-motion, dressed in police attire and wearing shades. Lacey and Annie stand. Melinda grabs a megaphone from the car.)

Melinda: (into megaphone) Attention demons, give up right now and you can leave. If you don't, you will die. (The demons all look from one to the other and Melinda continues speaking into megaphone.) Well, what do you choose? (The demons all hold up their bazookas and Melinda puts down the megaphone.) I guess they made their choice.

Chris: Yup. So how do you suggest we handle this: "Knock and Sock" or "Repel and Sell"?

Melinda: (ruffling her hair) How about the standard "Charge and Barge"?

Chris: (facing back in front of him) Gladly.

Melinda: So do you want to start or should I?

Chris: You go first.

Melinda: (Takes off her shades.) My pleasure. (Melinda charges forward and slides to avoid three fireballs. She jumps up and she's right in the middle of a crowd of demons. She looks around the circle.) Well, what are you waiting for? Attack. (One of the demons fires their bazooka and Melinda ducks. Another of the demons gets hit and is vanquished. Melinda charges for another demon, which fires their bazooka.) Fireball. (The fireball is TK orbed to another demon in the circle, which is vanquished.) Ready to come in, Chris?

Chris: I was waiting for you to utter those words.

(Chris runs and orbs, landing next to Melinda. Chris kicks a demon, launching his bazooka in the air, as the demon falls to the ground. Chris grabs the bazooka and turns it on the demon, shooting out a fireball. It hits the demon and they're vanquished.)

Melinda: So they can be vanquished by fireballs?

Chris: Apparently.

Start Flashback…

Melinda: Annie, you're a witch. Believe me, you really are.

Annie: Then how come I don't have powers?

Melinda: You do have powers. You can use them now that your powers are unbound; they've been unbound for the past year.

Annie: Right, so you expect me to believe (Annie points her finger at Melinda.) that I can just make something float in the air?

(Tons of water suddenly floods through the door, heading towards Annie.)

Lacey: (sticking her hand out to Annie) Annie, look out!

(Fire comes from Lacey's hands and hits the water, turning it into steam. Lacey and Annie look from one to the other, then to their hands, realizing what they did.)

Penelope: What was that? What just happened?

Melinda: It seems like your sisters discovered a new ability. Annie has Hydrokinesis and Lacey has Pyrokinesis.

End Flashback…

Melinda: (mentally) Lacey could stop them. (to Lacey) Lacey, use your Pyrokinesis!

Lacey: How? What can I do to stop them?

Melinda: (Ducks and throws another fireball.) You can create a fireball with it.

Lacey: And how do I do that?

Melinda: Just concentrate. Try to visualize a ball made out of fire in your hand.

Lacey: What if it hurts?

Melinda: (yelling) Just create the damned fireball already!

Lacey: Okay, okay. (Lacey closes her eyes and concentrates. A fireball forms in her hands and she opens her eyes. She looks astounded at what she's accomplished.) I actually created a fireball! This is incredible. Now, what do I do?

Melinda: (Ducks and throws another fireball) Throw it!

Lacey: Got it.

(Lacey throws the fireball at one of the demons, which shoots a fireball back. The fireballs collide and the fire swirls shortly before disappearing.)

Melinda: Good job Lace! Now do it again. Remember: just visualize it in your hand and you'll-. (A demon screams out in agony as she's vanquished. Melinda turns to Lacey, who blows off her hand.) I guess you got it.

Chris: Come on, we still have more demons to take care of. (Chris TK throws a demon to the ground. Lacey and Melinda charge forward.)

[Time Lapse. Lacey hurls a fireball, which a demon catches and throws back. Lacey deviates the fireball and it hits the grass, singeing it. The demon throws a fireball and Lacey jumps up, avoiding it. The fireball goes towards Annie, who's frozen in fear.]

All except Annie: Annie!


	6. Chapter 6

(Annie flinches, holding her hands up to protect her face. An orb shield covers her and throws the attack back at the demon, which is instantly vanquished. She opens one eye and sees the demon's gone. She relaxes and the shield deactivates itself.)

Lacey: (staring at Annie in shock) What was that?

Melinda: It's an orb shield, a barrier of orbs used to protect people.

Lacey: And Annie made that?

Annie: I made a shield? (to the demons) Ya hear that demons? I got protection: my orb shield.

(Annie looks forward and sees everyone else fighting.)

Annie: (running forward) Hey, wait for me!

[Setting: Halliwell Manor. Penelope and the others walk into the Manor with hunched backs.]

Annie: Being attacked by demons at school, that's a first.

(Melinda stops and turns to the others.)

Melinda: Yeah, but it definitely won't be the last; the demons are gonna think you won't be able to fight back in school, so they're going to attack there more often.

Penelope: You sure?

Melinda: Count on it. Now, I'm gonna go check the Book of Shadows to see what kind of demon that was and when I get back, we're gonna start training.

(Melinda begins to walk up to the attic.)

Annie: Wait.

(Melinda stops and turns back around.)

Melinda: Yes Annie?

Annie: What is the Book of Shadows? What does it do?

Melinda: The Book of Shadows is our spellbook; it holds all the information we need for the moment to help us, but don't think that we don't add to it also.

Lacey: So for everything it teaches us, we put in like two more things?

Chris: Well, it all depends.

Penelope: On what?

Chris: On what you deem valuable information. Some things are demons, powers; I remember one time Dad wrote an entry on how to use our powers.

Melinda: Yeah, that's actually how I learned how to use my powers.

Chris: Don't worry Melly, I'll take them to the Training Hall, you just search the book, I'm sure Wyatt added an entry on the demons we saw because mom and the others surely didn't.

Melinda: Actually, we all need to go up to the attic now that I think about it.

(A man orbs in.)

Man: That's gonna have to wait.

Melinda: And who are you?

Man: My name's John Classon and I'm the girls' Whitelighter.

Annie: So you're our Whitelighter?

John: Yup.

Lacey: So what do we do now? If I got it right, then all you really do is help us when we need it and you're a little late for that.

John: (checking his watch) Oh you mean the Demonic Mercenaries that you were facing?

Penelope: Demonic Mercenaries?

John: Yeah, they're pretty low level. They really just work for upper level demons killing whoever they're supposed to for powers.

Annie: What does that even mean: low level and upper level?

John: Well that's how we magical beings classify other beings; it goes in terms of powers. If they can be vanquished easily and can't withstand some lethal attacks like fireballs, then they're low level.

Lacey: And upper level?

John: It's like you guys, you're upper level witches; you can withstand attacks like fireballs and survive, but that doesn't mean you're invincible, you can still be killed. (John starts an evil laugh, but covers it with a cough.) You guys should really clean in here, there's dust everywhere.

Chris: (eyeing John suspiciously) Hmm…

Lacey: What is it, Chris?

Chris: I don't know what it is, but something just doesn't seem right about-.

(There's a knock at the front door.)

Lacey: (walking to the door) I'll get it.

[Cut to Lacey opening the front door. Savannah is standing there.]

Lacey: Hey Savvy, what's up?

Savannah: Can't a girl just come to hang with her best friend? (Lacey gives Savannah a look.) Okay, you caught me. I was wondering what happened to you after school ended, I didn't see you anywhere.

Lacey: Uh… (Lacey turns to Melinda, who mouths _"Don't tell her"_. She turns back to Savannah.) I just had to deal with something real quick. Hey, how about we go shopping? I'll pay, (ushering Savannah out the door) let's go.

Savannah: Wait. (Lacey and Savannah stop. Savannah turns to Lacey.) What's going on? Why are you acting so weird?

Lacey: What do you mean, I'm not acting weird? Now let's go before the mall closes.

Savvy: (suspiciously) Okay… just let me get my stuff first. Walk with me?

Lacey: Sure, one sec. (Lacey closes the door with relief and turns back to the others, letting out a large sigh. John laughs and Lacey turns to him.) Excuse me, can you please tell me what the joke was? I like to laugh.

John: (Looks up at Lacey.) Oh it was nothing, just looking at something on my phone. Go ahead out; I'm sure no more demons will attack tonight. And if they do, just call for me. Now, I've gotta go, see ya. (John orbs out. Lacey rolls her eyes and grabs her jacket from off the couch.)

Lacey: I'll see you guys in a little bit, okay?

Annie: (as Lacey walks out the door) Have fun and bring me something!

[Setting: Underworld, The Source's Throne Room. John lands and bows in front of Rich, who stands.]

John: Master?

(From behind, you can see The Source step into Rich's body. Rich's posture straightens and his eyes quickly flare red.)

The Source: Do you have news?

John: The girls faced a group of Demonic Mercenaries and Lacey's at the mall with Savannah. Do we attack at home or at the mall?

The Source: Let them enjoy today, because it's gonna be the last good day they have.

(The Source and John begin laughing maniacally. In the background, Chris goes back behind the wall and becomes visible, the potion he was under wearing off.)

Chris: (to himself) I knew there was off about John! He's working with The Source. I gotta warn the others before he-. (Chris gets hit over the head with a glass bottle, which shatters. He falls on the ground, knocked out. Behind him are John and The Source.)


	7. Chapter 7

[Setting: Halliwell Manor. Annie walks around the living room, searching for Chris.]

Annie: Uncle Chris? Uncle Chris, where are you? (Melinda orbs in. Annie, Penelope, who comes from upstairs, and Lacey, who comes from the kitchen, walk up to her.)

Melinda: I couldn't find him. (Melinda calls through the house.) Chris, if you can hear me, say something. (silence.) Okay, call John and see if he can find him.

Charmed Ones: (in unison) John!

(John orbs in.)

John: What's up?

Penelope: What's "up" is that Chris has gone missing and we can't find him.

Annie: And we want you to try and sense him, so get to it.

John: Well, have you tried scrying for him?

Melinda: I did, but nothing came up. (Melinda yawns.)

John: Look, it's getting pretty late, go to bed and if Chris isn't back tomorrow morning, call me. I'll get right on it. All of you guys get to bed. (Melinda and the others go into their rooms and close their doors at the same time. After that, there's silence in the house and John orbs out.)

[Setting: Somewhere in the Underworld. A chained up Chris comes to, shaking his head groggily. A metal door opens and letting light in the dark room. Chris squints his eyes as a shadowy figure walks up to him. The figure reveals itself to be that of John.]

Chris: John, you son of a bitch! Why are you working with The Source, what could he possibly give you?

John: (Shrugs his shoulders.) Power, wealth, control of the Underworld; you know, the works. We're going to steal The Charmed Ones' powers and then (leans in and whispers) we're going to kill them.

(Chris tenses up and tries to break free of the chains holding each of his limbs down, although it doesn't work and he stops, panting.)

John: (walking towards the door) Don't waste your breath, Halliwell; those chains are too strong for you, in fact, you're weaker now since they're draining you. Soon you'll die from lack of energy… or maybe starvation… or dehydration; well one of 'em, anyway. (John stops at the door and turns back to Chris.) By the way, the girls are looking for you and they sounded pretty worried, too bad you'll never see them again. But don't worry, I'll make sure that they find out about how you attacked me and were secretly working with The Source. And maybe they'll find out the secret too.

Chris: How do you know about that?!

John: (shrugs) I have my methods. See you never, Chris. (John walks out the room, closing the door behind him and immersing the dungeon in darkness again.)


	8. Chapter 8

(Chris wriggles, trying to free himself.)

Chris: Gotta break free and warns the others about John before he-AHH!

(An electric shock runs through Chris, making him scream. After the pain subsides, Chris looks to the right and can just barely see the outline of a loose chain on the floor.)

Chris: (mentally) Let's try it. (Chris takes a deep breath and squints his eyes at the chain, trying to access his Telekinesis. The chain slowly rises off the ground and floats towards him.)

Chris: That's it, just concentrate. (The chain floats closer and closer.) Just a little more and I'll be home fr-AHH, fuck!

(The chain whips Chris violently in the small of his back at the same instant he's shocked with another volt of electricity. The chain flies to the other side of the dungeon, near the door.

Chris: (panting) I only have one night to save my family before that backstabbing weasel kills them all! I can't give up!

(Chris begins to focus on the chain once more.)

[Setting: Halliwell Manor, Front Porch. Morning. John orbs onto the porch, while The Source flames on. John's wearing a torn beige suit.]

John: Ready to get this show on the road?

The Source: (Shapeshifts into Chris) I've been ready.

John: (turning to door) Alright, let's go inside and-.

The Source (as Chris): Wait.

John: (Turns back to "Chris".) Yeah. ("Chris" apports an athame into his hand and slices John on his left arm, causing blood to slowly drip down the tattered suit. John holds his bleeding arm.) Ow!

The Source (as Chris): Did that hurt?

John: Yes!

The Source (as Chris): That was the mission.

John: Why the hell was that the mission?!

The Source (as Chris): We need you to really capture the essence of being hurt by Chris, so in order to do that, why not actually have you going through pain? After all, experience is the best teacher.

John: And you're sure this is the only way?

The Source (as Chris): Come, we still have some work to do. ("Chris" and John flame out.)

[Time Lapse. Halliwell Manor. John collapses through the front door. Melinda and the others run to his side and help him up.]

Penelope: John, what happened?

Melinda: Are you okay?

John: It's Chris, he attacked me.


	9. Chapter 9

Melinda: Unbelievable!

Penelope: (standing) No, not possible. Chris would never attack a good being unless he had a reason.

John: He did, he's working with The Source. I found out when he brutally attacked me. I would've been dead if I hadn't orbed out in time.

Melinda: (Stands, while blinking in disbelief.) I-I don't believe this.

John: (Stands and immediately winces in pain.) But attacked me for God's sake. How do you not believe me?

Melinda: Because I know Chris and he could never, would NEVER, attack another Whitelighter, or anyone that was good if he didn't have a reason.

Lacey: And come to think of it, Chris said that something was off about you in the first place, so what are you hiding?

John: I'm not hiding anything! I'm telling you, Chris attack-.

(Suddenly, "Chris" orbs into the room with an athame and stares John down. John stares back just as hard, stepping in front of his charges.)

John: You! What are you doing here, traitor?

The Source (as Chris): Finishing what I started. ("Chris" shoots a bolt of lightning at John, who quickly orbs out of its path. John catches "Chris" in an arm lock.)

John: (Whispers to "Chris") I thought we weren't going to kill each other.

("Chris" back flips and trips John, slamming him into the ground.)

The Source (as Chris): (Whispers to John) Just making it believable.

(John orbs again, landing next to Melinda and the others. "Chris" stands also and TK flings Melinda against the door. He points his hand at Lacey, dragging her towards him.)

The Source (as Chris): Meet me in The Source's Throne Room in one hour, or else you can say goodbye to your precious little Lacey.

Melinda: Chris, don't! This isn't you!

The Source (as Chris): Yes it is, Mel. (Melinda looks taken aback.) You better be there in one hour… or else.

("Chris" orbs out. Everyone looks from one to the other.)


	10. Chapter 10

Melinda: John, go rest up, we'll need you in an hour.

Annie: But mom, don't you think we need to-?

(Melinda waves her hand and John's remotely orbed out. Penelope looks at Melinda, who's concentrating.)

Penelope: What's wrong?

Melinda: That wasn't Chris.

Annie: What do you mean "that wasn't Chris"? He orbed and used telekinesis, just like you said he does.

Melinda: Yeah, but he never calls me "Mel"; it's either "Melly", "Melinda" or "Miss Broadway". That was just someone pretending to be my brother, probably The Source.

Penelope: And you think John's involved in this whole mess?

Melinda: Not only that, I think he's working with The Source, too.

Annie: Well, what do we do? Do we still meet him?

Melinda: You guys are going to meet The Source and John, but before that happens, we need to start training you, so you three can at least defend yourself.

Penelope: But how much can we possibly learn in less than an hour?

Melinda: I'll show you, but first, we need to get Lacey.

[Cut to Chris' cell in The Underworld. The door opens and The Source, still masquerading as Chris, stands there with a tied-up Lacey. He throws her in.]

The Source: Stay there you two; it'll all be over soon… real soon.

(The Source closes the door and Chris looks at Lacey.)

Lacey: Chris, a little help, I can't undo these tight knots. (Chris squints his eyes and the rope around her hands becomes undone. She rubs her wrists.) Thanks. How'd you do that anyway?

Chris: Telekinesis is the power to move stuff with your mind, so you just focus on an object, like that chain over there and… (Chris tries to move the chain over to him, but gets whipped instead, screaming in pain. The chain falls back to the ground. Lacey gets up to try and remove his shackles.) Don't get too close, those things can drain your energy and you're gonna need it for what The Source has in store. Try it, close your eyes and focus on moving the chain. (Lacey follows, the chain slowly rising off the ground.) Good, now try swaying it lightly from side to side; not too fast or you might…

Lacey: Ow!

[Camera moves away from the chain and to Lacey, who's rubbing her hand, where a bruise is beginning to form.]

Chris: …hit yourself with it. It's okay, it's all a part of training, just try again; remember, slowly and lightly, don't rush and make sure that you're calm. All powers are linked to your emotions and if you're angry or stressed, your powers will go out of control.

(Lacey nods briefly before trying again.)

[Time Lapse. Lacey lies on the floor, twisting and turning, while Chris has fallen asleep in the shackles. Camera moves in closer on Lacey before fading and appearing in an empty, black room. Lacey's standing there.]

Lacey: Hello? (echoes three times.) Is anybody out there? ("out there" echoes three times, also. Lacey looks forward and sees a shining figure heading towards her. Lacey shields her eyes and the figure reveals itself to be Melinda, wearing a flowy white dress that seems just a little bit too big on her.) Mom? (echoes thrice.)

Melinda: Lacey, you need to come back to the Manor. Black orb, we have work to do.

Lacey: But how do I black orb?

Melinda: Here's how. (Melinda waves her hands and the "Tips for Future Whitelighters" entry appears in front of her. Lacey looks down to the middle, where "Orbing: Concentrate, focus and relax, it'll happen." is highlighted.)

Lacey: (Takes a deep breath.) If you say so. (Lacey closes her eyes and focuses on Melinda, seeing her in a white room, hovering. Lacey black orbs and lands in the living room.)

[Cut to the Training Hall, where Melinda opens her eyes and stops hovering. The orbs below her disappear and she lands on her feet.]

Melinda: Lacey's here.

(Annie and Penelope stop training and run over to Melinda, already tired and out of breath.)

Annie & Penelope: Where?

Melinda: Living room.

(Melinda, Annie and Penelope run into the living room to see Lacey puking into a trash can. She pokes her head out and she's looking a little pale.)

Penelope: Uh Lace, you okay? You're looking a little green around the gills.

Melinda: It's just a little after-effect of orbing for the first time; she'll get over it the more she practices. Now come on, we gotta get to the Training Hall and start training; we have 20 minutes left.

(The four run to the Training Hall.)

[Setting: The Source's Throne Room, 20 minutes later. Lacey, Annie and Penelope black orb in, shortly before Lacey pukes into her trash can. Camera moves up to show The Source, who's back to normal with his cloak on, standing in front of them with his back turned.]

The Source: I see you showed up. (He turns around and the girls all get at attention.) I was getting worried you wouldn't come.

Lacey: Don't consider yourself flattered, we're only here for one reason.

The Source: Ah yes, Chris.

Lacey: Okay, make that two.

Annie: Now where is that traitorous bastard!

The Source: Oh, John? He's a bit hung up at the moment, but so long as you're here, why not stay awhile?

(A chair is TK thrown at Annie from behind. Lacey turns around and holds her hands up to the furniture, stopping it. She slowly floats it back over to where it was and right as she's about to put it down, it whips back towards her. She quickly ducks and it collides with a fireball from behind her. The chair disintegrates and Lacey looks back at The Source, who conjures three more fireballs.)

[Cut to Chris' cell in The Underworld. The door opens and Chris looks up.]

Melinda: (poking her head in) Chris?

Chris: (weakly), I'm in here, Melly.

Melinda: (Runs over to Chris.) Don't worry, Chris. You'll be out soon.

Chris: Don't touch the shackles; they'll drain your energy.

(Melinda puts a hand over one of the shackles holding down Chris' arms. Her hand glows a whitish color.)

Melinda: I know, Lacey told us while we were training. (The chain snaps and Melinda moves onto the next.)

Chris: Is she getting any better?

Melinda: She can lift heavier objects like desks, but they still whip right back at her. (Another chain comes undone and Melinda goes to the feet.)

Chris: (rubbing his wrists) And her black orbing, how's that?

Melinda: She's been introduced to the motion sickness, but she's really getting the hang of it. (The chain breaks and Melinda transitions to the final chain.)

Chris: Hopefully the others get it as quickly. And speaking of them, how's Annie and Penny doing with their powers?

Melinda: It took us a minute to figure out what Annie's power even was; after all, it wasn't like mine, Tam's, Kat's or mom's. But it does the same deed: blows stuff up. She hasn't found the trigger yet, so that's a sticky spot. (The chain breaks and Chris falls limply, being caught by Melinda. She drapes one of his arms over her shoulders and begins walking towards the door.) Let's hurry up and get out of here before-.

(A bolt of lightning strikes the door and Melinda turns around to see John standing there in a cream suit with his hand pointed towards the door.)

John: You two aren't going anywhere.


	11. Chapter 11

[Setting: The Source's Throne Room. The girls all separate to avoid a fireball. Camera moves to The Source, who's laughing maniacally as he creates and throws fireballs bigger and more rapid in succession.]

The Source: (creating a large fireball) Come on Charmed Ones, keep up. You're making this too easy for me.

Annie: (whispering to Lacey and Penelope) What do we do?

Penelope: (to Lacey) Lace, try to move that chair over to him.

Lacey: But you know it'll just whip right back at me.

Annie & Penelope: Just do it, already!

(Lacey sticks her hand out towards the desk and chair, but instead of the chair moving, the desk lifts up. Lacey throws her arm over to The Source, but the desk whips back towards her. She falls to the ground, too drained to get up. The Source TK catches the desk and looks at Penelope and Annie, who are instantly pinned under it.)

[Cut to Chris' cell. Melinda ducks, avoiding a lightning bolt. She runs over to the shackles and TK brings them together. She quickly melds them one another, creating a makeshift shield. She holds it up.]

John: You really think that scrap of metal can stop me? I'm all-powerful, witch!

Melinda: You don't know what kind of witch you're dealing with traitor! I'm not only a Whitelighter-Witch, I'm also a Halliwell and we Halliwells stick together.

John: (Tisks three times, while walking up to Melinda.) So young, so full of hope, so proud and dedicated to the cause… and so dead too. (John shoots a bolt of lightning at the shield and it throws Melinda on her back. John advances forward.) If only you would've joined me.

Melinda: You never gave me the offer to do that!

John: Because you never would've accepted; you're so much like your damn mother, but she's not an issue anymore… (John holds out his hand and a power-sucking athame appears.) and soon, you won't be either. (He poses to strike.) Say goodbye Halliwell! (He begins maniacally laughing.)

Chris: (throwing his hand out towards John) NO! (John is TK thrown to the wall, the athame staking itself next to Melinda, the handle facing the ceiling. Chris runs over to his sister.) Melly, you okay?

Melinda: I'm fine, just a little shaken up. Are you okay?

Chris: (Looks at John, vengefully, and back at Melinda.) I will be. (Chris rises and begins slowly walking towards John, TK bringing the athame into his hand. John TK rises upward and faces Chris. Chris grabs the ex-whitelighter's shirt and twists it at the first few buttons, choking him a little.)

Chris: So young, so full of hope, so proud and dedicated to the cause… (with malice) and so dead too.

John: (scared) Chris, don't you think you're overre-?

[Camera moves down to John's stomach, where Chris is holding the athame handle. John turns to dust and is vanquished. Melinda walks over to Chris with an open mouth and wide eyes.]

Melinda: (in shock) He's… gone. Chris, you-you vanquished him.

Chris: Yeah, and good riddance too. Now come on, we gotta help the girls, I'll orb us.

Melinda: Wait, are you sure? You're still weak from the shackles, remember?

Chris: I'll live, now let's go.

(Chris grabs Melinda and they orb out.)

[Setting: The Source's Throne Room. Lacey's TK flung into the wall on her back and falls, coughing one hard time. Annie and Penelope watch on in horror, still trapped under the office desk.]

Penelope: Annie, we gotta get out of here! Lacey can't take much more and I don't want to lose my sister!

Annie: (yelling angrily) Well what do you suppose we do? My god, I'm so I just feel like I'm (flicking her hands) gonna blow. (Orbs fire from Annie's hands and the table is blown off her and Penelope.) What just happened?

Penelope: You found the trigger: anger. Alright Annie, think of something that'll make you angry; channel that anger and just release all over The Source.

(Annie closes her eyes and thinks of something. Orbs collect around The Source and  
Annie flicks her hands. The Source gets blown back and Annie opens her eyes. She and Penelope run over to Lacey and help her up.)

Penelope: Hey Lace, you okay?

Lacey: Could be better. Apparently, Annie found her trigger.

Annie: Yup, I'm a force to be reckoned with. (The Source groans. Annie steps in front of the others.) Don't worry guys, I got… dad?)

[Camera moves over to The Source, who's hood is down. The Source's essence is forced out of Rich's body and his eyes go back to their normal green color.]

Melinda: (down the hall) Don't worry guys, we're-. (Melinda and Chris stop in the doorway. Melinda stares at Rich with intense anger. Rich stares back.)

Rich: Go before he comes back! Go now, go!

Melinda: (to Lacey) Lacey, black orb them out.

Lacey: Okay mom. Let's go guys. (Lacey grabs Annie and Penelope before black orbing out.)

Melinda: (still looking at Rich) You too Chris.

Chris: Melly, you can't be serious.

Melinda: I mean it, Chris. Go check on the girls and make sure they're alright; I'll be there in a minute.

Chris: Be careful. (Chris gives Melinda a quick kiss on the cheek before orbing out.)

(Rich and Melinda stare at each other in silence for another minute.)

Rich: Melly, you need to know that it wasn't-.

Melinda: Save your damn apologies, Rich! I'll **never** forgive you for what you did to me, my family, to us!

Rich: Why not?

Melinda: (pauses) Just stay away from me and stay away from those girls. If you get anywhere near them, I swear to god I will kill you; human and all. (Melinda orbs out and Rich stares at the spot she was at.)

Melinda: (V.O.) I'll **never** forgive you for what you did to me, my family, to us!

The Source: (echoes) Poor little Rich. (Rich turns around, but sees nothing.) Is there trouble between you and your little witch? I will get her and those girls.

Rich: The only way you're doing that is over my dead body.

The Source: Gladly. (The Source laughs maniacally, his voice fading away.)

[Setting: Halliwell Manor. Melinda's sitting on the couch with The Charmed Ones pacing in front of her.]

Charmed Ones: (in unison) How could you not tell us that dad was The Source?!

Melinda: Because I knew you guys would get like this.

Lacey: We were bound to know eventually, I mean, we are destined to stop him!

Annie: My god, we're gonna have to face dad. (Annie starts tearing up.)

Melinda: Oh, don't worry honey. Come here, (Annie goes over to Melinda and begins crying on her.) listen to me; everything's going to be just fine. We'll figure it out, okay?

Annie: Okay.

(Chris orbs in.)

Melinda: (standing up) What did the Elders say?

Chris: Well they said that someone's going to have to replace John as your whitelighter because you still need one.

Penelope: Well no offense Chris, but tell the Elders that after what we've been through, I don't want to have a Whitelighter for a long time.

Lacey: I second that.

Annie: Preach it.

Chris: So you really feel that way?

Lacey: Uh, yeah.

Chris: Even if I was your new Whitelighter?

Annie: (amazed) What?

Melinda: Good job Chris.

Chris: That's right; I'm your new Whitelighter. Now it's been a long day, I'm pretty sure we all need some sleep.

All: (heading to their rooms) Night. (The lights go dark in the Manor, as all the doors close.)

End Episode


End file.
